


Drunken Fool

by Bereus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, either works, gender neutral reader, hinted romance - Freeform, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereus/pseuds/Bereus
Summary: Sylvain's a little shit who drinks too much so you're forced to drag his handsome butt back to his room.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Drunken Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Second post in a week! It feels like I'm on a roll haha. Something possessed me to write this late last night when I had work early in the morning oof. I'd like to think that since Sylvain is so easy going normally, he would be a happy drunk, but I can see some good angst where he's an honest and unbearable angry drunk. I also picture Felix as a happy drunk just as a side note.

If Y/n had known that Sylvain was planning on going to the bar with the sole purpose to get wasted, then they wouldn’t have bothered agreeing to go with him in the first place. They cursed their luck under their breath while adjusting the redhead in their grip, practically dragging him out of the bar as the man was limp in their grasp. Though their grip loosened for him when he perked up with a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sylvain warned before ducking out of their grasp, and eloquently puking beside the bar they had just exited. 

“Lovely” Y/n chimed as they patted Sylvain’s back in pity. 

Said man whined in complaint but had the decency not to reply, instead choosing to hold his aching head in his hands, taking deep breaths to soothe his unsettled stomach. Though Y/n had drank with him, they only felt a slight buzz in their system. Their movements were basically uninhibited by the night's activities, which unfortunately made them the responsible one to get the two of them back to their room’s for the night. 

Thinking back on their previous trips to the bar Y/n realized Sylvain rarely if ever allowed himself to drink himself to the point of drunken stupor, though they chose not to say that aloud as they worried they’d upset him in his inebriated state. Besides, with war raging across all of Fodlan, and the mad state Dimitri was in...it would make sense for any sane man to drink themselves to stupidity. 

When it seemed the worst had passed, they grasped Sylvain's shoulders and helped the woozy man stand up with as much grace as he could while spitting out remnants of vomit. Untying their waterskin from their waste, Y/n offered the Gautier some water to cleanse his palette. 

Thanking them, Sylvain swished the water around before spitting it out. Letting out a sigh of relief, he proceeded to show his gratitude by throwing his arms around Y/n’s body and crushing their rigid form to his warm chest. He burrowed his face into their hair, sighing as he took a greedy whiff of their fragrance.

“Pity,” He murmured and removed his head from on top of theirs. Y/n wrapped their arms around the taller man in order to support his frame before walking once more. “I spent some good gold on that mead only to chuck it up in the end.”

“Should’ve stopped when you hit your limit.” Y/n chided, yet their cold words were softened by the sympathetic pats they left on Sylvain's back. 

“Then who would I have to carry me back to the Monastery in their strong capable arms?” Sylvain cheered with a flippant grin.

“I’m not your designated buddy for these ventures Sylvain. I go out drinking with you because usually I don’t have to lug you back.” Y/n retorted, pointing out Sylvain's rare behavior for the night.

Instead of giving them an answer for his actions, the charmer shrugged and let himself be supported back to Monastery, gradually feeling steady enough to simply have one arm over their shoulder by the time they arrived. Still he gladly stuck to Y/n’s side as they attempted to guide his intoxicated form back to his room on the second floor, shushing Sylvain’s garbled word vomit as they walked past occupied rooms on their way to his at the end of the hallway. The journey was more treacherous as their pathway was lit solely by the moonlight streaming in through the glass windows. 

When they at last reached his room they moved his clinging arms off of their body to search his form in the dark for the room key, ignoring the drunken pick up lines lazily thrown their way. While Sylvain had certainly pulled back on his incessant flirting in the last five years, his rare drunken state proved that some habits never died. 

Fed up with Sylvain's whining, they peeled him off of their body, resting his sluggish body against the wall before opening his door and dragging the man inside. Closing the door shut with a nudge of their foot, Y/n tossed the drunkard onto his bed. 

Ignoring Sylvain's complaints to be gentle with him (the big baby) they reached into their bag and grasped medicinal herbs used to treat hangovers and placed them alongside their waterskin onto the nearest desk. Turning back to Sylvain, they sighed when they saw that the redhead had barely moved from where he was manhandled into the bed. One of his arms and legs dangling awkwardly off the bed. Instead of adjusting himself to be comfortable or even slightly useful, he had decided to stare at Y/n with a confused look. 

“Are you gonna leave me here?” Sylvain asked in a worried tone, though his words were slurred enough in his lax state that his words were practically illegible.

Y/n approached him, lifting his arm and leg hanging off the bed and tucking it close to his body. 

“Depends.” They answered before sitting on the edge of his bed, resting their hand on his chest. “Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” 

Sylvain paused before shaking his head. Though he groaned in instant regret from the motion. 

Making sure he was situated in his bed while ignoring the way his eyebrows wiggled suggestively as they peeled off his shoes and straightened out his clothes, Y/n gave him a once over before standing up with the intentions of saying goodnight and leaving. 

“Wait.” Sylvain called from his bed just as Y/n’s hand reached the brass handle of his door.

Looking back at him, they wrinkled their eyebrow at the man in question. Patiently waiting for him to speak. 

Sylvain didn’t immediately give them a response, instead choosing to stare up at the ceiling with furrowed brows as he collected his thought’s so he could string together a cognitive sentence. Y/n tapped their foot with slight impatience, making him blink out of his daze quick enough to look at them once more. Flicking his tongue over his dry lips he opened his mouth to speak. “Will you stay the night with me?”

Leaning against Sylvain's door frame, Y/n let out a breath through their nose. It wasn’t as though the two hadn’t laid beside each other before. Back in their academy days, they would often ditch class and drink a bottle of wine the two had swiped from the Dining Hall out in one of the fields near the Monastery. Chatting and sharing a few tipsy kisses, though never crossing any lines that they feared would ruin their friendship. The only other time they had really ever seen Sylvain drunk to this point had been shortly after their class assignment during the Verdant Rain Moon. 

As Sylvain’s bottom lip begins to stick out in a pout, they recall in annoyance that even when tipsy, Sylvain knew only how to act like a needy child or lecherous old pervert.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” They at last compromised if only to stop his warm brown eyes from spilling crocodile tears. 

Sylvain cheered with a childish grin before splaying his arms open for Y/n to climb into his embrace. Adjusting them around Y/n’s frame until they were situated comfortably, fusing them together with one arm around their waist, the other being used as Y/n’s pillow, Sylvain gifted them with a sloppy kiss to the top of their head. 

Facing each other once more, close enough to feel the others' breath, Sylvain stared at them, his eyes flickering between theirs as if he was searching for something. “Promise me you won’t leave too early.” He asked in a hushed, almost vulnerable voice.

Feeling a small warmth circle through their system in a way that alcohol couldn’t provide as they gazed at him, they nodded with a small smile. When Sylvain smiled back they began combing their fingers through his red hair in a repeated motion. His eyes finally growing heavy, Sylvain pulled them closer until his cheek was smooshed against their head. Sighing as he fell asleep. The only sound in the room besides Y/n weaving their fingers in his hair being Sylvain's steady breath as he finally relaxed to unconsciousness.

“Promise.” They finally whispered aloud, holding the sleeping man close to their side with no intentions of letting go.

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually drank nor have I ever been around people that drink so I'm sorry if that was apparent. I plan to write for someone besides Sylvain eventually, I just have to get his stupidly handsome face out of my head somehow. This is also my first time posting a writing thats gender neutral which makes me nervous.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you thought! They feed us writers with motivation.


End file.
